Electrical connectors, such as data cables, are frequently used to establish a data connection between electronic devices. For example, Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) connectors are frequently connected to electronic devices, such as, for example, computers or computer peripherals.
USB connectors and other data connectors typically include a female connector installed on an electronic device which receives a corresponding male connector which may be installed, for example, on a data cable.
Since the male connector is physically inserted into the female connector, the connectors may become damaged if the male connector is accidentally impacted. Furthermore, in order to physically insert the male connector into the female connector, the connectors must be properly aligned. Aligning the connectors is sometimes difficult where one of the connectors is obscured. For example, USB connectors are often provided on a back-side of desktop computers. In such cases, users are sometimes faced with the difficult task of inserting a USB data cable into a complementary connector which is not visible.
Thus, there exists a need for improved electronic connectors.
It will be noted that throughout the drawings and description similar features are identified by the same reference numerals.